


Pizza

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comedy, Community: galorechallenge, Community: sv100, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A way through the Turtles' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 Challenge Crossovers and galorechallenge Challenge 8 prompt Chloe - family, friends &amp; love. Could be considered a sequel to Halloween Rescue.

"Guys! I bought pizza home!" Chloe's words barely left her mouth when she was suddenly surrounded by four large turtles. Arguing loudly, all four of them quickly grabbed their own box. Once they were finished they moved towards Chloe's couch and started eating. Chloe shook her head and laughed.

Mikey turned to face her, his mouth full of pizza. "What's so funny Chlo'?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Raph yelled, smacking Mikey upside the head. Mikey cried out in mock pain.

Amused, Chloe laughed harder.

The more time she spent with the boys, the more she loved them.


End file.
